doctorwhofactfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victory Of The Daleks
Victory Of The Daleks "Victory Of The Daleks" is the third episode of the 5th series of Doctor Who which was first broadcast on BBC One and BBC HD on the 17th April 2010. It was written by Mark Gatiss who previously wrote "The Unquiet Dead", "The Idiot's Lantern, and 2011's "Night Terrors" Plot The Cabinet War Rooms, 1 941, during the blitz, The Doctor and Amy is summond by the Prime Minister "Winston Churchill" whom has been afraid of a Profesor called Edwin Bracewells Ironsides who the Doctor immediatly reconises as his old arch- enemies- Daleks In Disguise. These Ironsides appear to be helping the British by Destroying any German luftwaffaugh in sight. Later in Churchill's office, the Doctor trys to persuade him to deactivate the Daleks. Churchill shows the Doctor a propaganda of a dalek with a caption of "TO VICTORY" The Doctor asks Amy "What does hate look like?" she is unable to answer and the Doctor says he's going to prooth it. The Doctor tries to understand why they are on Earth? and what do they want? as they continue to act as Bracewells machines. Angrily the Doctor attacks them with a hammer and declares that "I am The Doctor And You Are The Daleks!". Unknown to the Doctor, a Dalek ship is hiding behind the moon, hearing the Doctor's "TESTIMONY" The Daleks show the humans that Bracewell is an android controlled by the Daleks and then they immediatly teleport onto thier ship as an alien device called "a progenitor" accepts the Doctor's "TESTIMONY". The Doctor runs to the TARDIS and asks Amy to stay with Churchill in the middle of the blitz. The Doctor learns that the ship escaped destruction after "Journeys End" as the cruicible fell and it fell through time on accident. He learns that the "Progenitor" only accepts pure Dalek DNA as they are not because they are the only survivors. The Doctor threats to destroy thier ship with a Jamie Dodger, but the Daleks throw an energy beam at London which means all the lights will come on so the Germans can see everything. Finally the "Progenitor" is complete as 5 brand new colourful, more powerful Daleks slide into the room and destroy the old daleks as they are weak. Meanwhile Amy persuads Churchill and Bracewell to creat 3 spitfires to go into space and to try and destroy the Daleks. The pilots go into space and destroy part of the Dalek ship that fires the energy beam. The lights go off in London as the Doctor smiles happily. He orders them to destroy the rest of the Dalek ship while he was safe inside the TARDIS. The Daleks call the Doctor back and says that Bracewell is a bomb about to explode. So he has a choice save Earth or stop the Daleks? he chooses Earth. The Daleks happy leave the galexy and claim that "They will return!" Meanwhile on earth, Amy stops Bracewell from detonating whilst giving him human fealings about his girlfriend dorabella. The Earth was saved. The Doctor says goodbye to Churchill and they leave to go on more adventures. But as they leave a crack is spotted behind the wall...